wolves_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Territories
=Territories= General Info *Info about the climate and terrain *Prey that runs on the territory *General terminology/how large the territories are Pack of Dark Skies Territory :The Pack of Dark Skies territory is set deep in the woodlands. The pine trees form a canopy that often blocks out the sunlight that leaves their territory looking ghostly and dim. The entrances to the territory are hard to get into but the members of the Pack know it like the back of their pelts. There is also a section of land where small rivers flow between their and the Outsiders territory. :A small portion of the northern part of the territory is considered off-limits to the Pack during the time of late autumn and early winter because of the humans that settle into their own homes close to their territory. Only after losing several wolves and figuring out some humans only kill for sport that that part of the territory should be considered highly dangerous. It's also off limits because of how tough the terrain can be come winter time, and how difficult it is to navigate around, especially for young pups. :Most of the terrain is flat, except for the parts closer to ending of the north. Somewhere close to there is a more hilly and lush area leading to the Pack of the Rising Sun's territory. During the winter, they have it the harshest because of their cold climate, especially when it comes to the built up permafrost and water on the ground. Due to this, there is more squabble with their southern neighbors over prey. Prey :The Pack of Dark Skies territory is filled with small and large rodents, birds, rabbits, fauna (deer) and several combinations of fish that travel along the riverbank. Their marsh-like and tall grassed territory allows them to steadily hunt their prey with caution and make sure they aren't seen or heard. However, their land does come with a huge risk of not only hunters when it comes time for it, but larger predators such as bears, which also feed off of the fish from the lake. Pack of the Rising Sun Territory :The Pack of the Rising Sun's territory is set closer to their northern neighbors than they'd like, but far enough to enjoy the sunlight that escapes from behind the large trees. Just like the Pack of Dark Skies, their terrain is flat, but has a few hilly areas that separates their territory from the others. Their access to the river on the other side of their territory is highly limited due to the numerous patrols their northern neighbors put out. They are allowed more rights ights to the river than usual when winter comes due to short falls off prey, but fights often break out due to wolves taking more than they need. :Accompanied by their soft green and hilly terrain, it reaches the south-east valley and is easily distinguished by it's red trees in the fall and it's bright rays of sun reaching across the territory, hence it's name. It's also made up of flat areas of grasses and patches of leafy trees, where the middle of the camp rests. Prey :The Pack of Rising Sun's prey consists of the same of the Pack of Dark Skies, minus full all-time access to the river and the predators that come with it. Over the skies of their territory hawks and other large birds fly, making it a threat to any pups that may wander too far out of the territory, but it's not as much as a risk as The Pack of Shining Stars territory because their terrain is more flat and set near the ground. Around the hilly green areas a few nests of rabbits and snakes sit, which is another one of the primary sources of food for the Pack. Pack of Shining Stars Territory :The Pack of Shining Stars territory is set far apart from the other packs, which is more of a good thing than a bad thing. With the setting of their territory, they are mostly left at peace and aren't involved with the drama of the two other packs. However, some dangers still arise in their territory. Since these wolves live higher up in a mountainous, cliff-like terrain, predators such as hawks and other large birds can easily attack and wound these wolves when they least expect it. They've also had numerous tragedies in the past of losing pups due to this. :A small, broken up trail leads down to a huge riverbank at the other side of their territory, but it's extremely hard to pass through and multiple wolves have been severely injured attempting to cross the river bank for more food, especially during winter. Prey : Outsiders : Category:Important Pages